


Driver's Ed

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I wanted to do something based off something that happened to me in Driver's Ed one time, but I never actually got to that part because these nerds got away from me. Maybe I'll do a second chapter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Ed

Bucky sighed as he flipped through his educational handout all the freshman got in this driver’s education class. Not that Bucky needed it. His dad taught him to drive when he was barely old enough to see over the steering wheel and reach the brakes at the same time. He felt a tap on his arm, and looked over to the boy next to him, kinda cute. Tall and muscular, with a strong jaw and nose, but damn, those big blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes, and that slightly-curly blond hair. The other smiled sheepishly, and as cliché as it was, Bucky could feel his heart beat a little faster.

“Hey, could I uh, borrow a pencil?” He chuckled and ruffled a hand through that perfect, sandy blond hair, and Bucky nodded numbly, handing him the bright red mechanical pencil he had been twirling between his fingers with a smile. “Thanks so much. I usually keep a spare, but both my friends needed one last period, and neither of them gave it back.”

“No problem,” Bucky grinned and winked at him, and oh god the guy was blushing pink now, and it was so cute, he had to turn away and bury his nose in his book. He got through the rest of the class, even if he was preoccupied mentally. He started walking home with a hum, eager to get started on dinner for his mom and sisters, when he heard someone running after him on the pavement. He turned, and it was that cute boy from class. Bucky stopped so he could catch up, and when he did, he smiled, looking for all the world like a golden retriever that brought you the newspaper in the morning, and hoped you were proud of it. He held out the pencil and grinned.

“You forgot to get this back, and my piano teacher lives out this way, so I thought I’d try to catch up with you. ’M Steve by the way, Steve Rogers!” He held his hand out, and Bucky took it with a smirk.

“James Barnes. But anyone besides my mom who doesn’t want their arm broken calls me Bucky,” Bucky couldn’t help but grin when that made Steve laugh as they started slowly walking together. Bucky stuck his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, and smiled. “So, you chased me down after school just to return a pencil?”

“Of course! I never meant to keep it!” Steve laughed again, and Bucky smiled. “After all, it’s a mechanical pencil. And you have to return those.”

Bucky had to stop walking, he laughed so hard at that, and Steve was just beaming. Soon, they got to the point where Steve had to turn away to go to his piano teacher’s house, and before he left Bucky’s side, he smirked and winked at him. “See you in class, Bucko.”

This time it was Bucky’s turn to blush red down to his neck, and Steve chuckled softly. Bucky hesitated, then ran to catch up, blushing as he pushed up Steve’s sleeve, pulling a red pen from his hoodie pocket and writing out his cell phone number on Steve’s inner forearm. “Text me later, Stevie? We could like…hang out at Burger King sometime? My littlest sister is trying to make “Liquid Sweetener” challenge a thing, because last time when I went to get some sweet tea, it was unsweetened, so the girl behind the counter gave me a huge fucking cup of sweetener, and after I was done with it, sister dearest looked at the cup, and said she was gonna drink it. Then she taped it, and it was awful, and I laughed so hard I choked on a pickle. But now she wants to make it a thing, and she really wants me to do it, but I need someone to tape it for me.”

Steve blushed a little when Bucky wrote on his arm, but he laughed and nodded at the story. “Sure. Wanna go after school tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky smiled, relinquishing Steve’s arm before he waved and started heading back home. When he got home, one of his sisters saw the look on his face, and she started giggling, poking at his side and asking if he was in love, and if so, who was the lucky guy? He blushed and pushed her gently onto the chair she was sitting in and sulked to his room after stopping in his mom’s office, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug in greeting. She patted his arm with a smile and told him to do his homework before dinner so she could take them all to a movie.

He nodded and grinned, going to his desk and starting on his work. After a while, he got a text, and he didn’t recognize the number. He checked it, and it was a video of Steve. He must have had his teacher hold his phone while he played at the baby grand piano. He smiled at the camera before starting to play. Bucky recognized the song, it was from that Christmas movie his mom loved. The most incredible part was when Steve started singing “The Best Things Happen While You’re Dancing.” The thing is, he changed all the she/her pronouns and “girl's” to he/him pronouns, and “boy's”. Bucky blushed. Steve was really, REALLY good. Then at the end, he held up a piece of paper that said “Winter Dance?” And the tittles were even small heart-shaped snowflakes. Bucky blushed harder, and hesitated before taking his sisters’ blue and silver sharpies to write out “Yes!” with the same snow-heart tittle under the exclamation point. He took a picture of himself with it, the paper resting on his chest as he snapped the selfie, one hand covering his face as he blushed.

Steve texted back with another selfie, grinning and blushing as well, that same cute pink from earlier. “I’ll pick you up the night of, then! Unless you want to come t my place so my mom can get pictures?”

“Either is fine with me, Steve. Actually, yours might be better. I’m not ready for you to meet my sisters yet, haha. Oh, I gotta go! My mom is taking me and the girls to a movie after dinner, and she just called me down.”

“Okay! See you later, then! Tell me all about it!”

Bucky smiled as he went down to dinner, helping his sisters set the table. He thought about what could have happened if he’d sat just one seat over in class like he’d wanted to. He was glad it had been taken.


End file.
